The Coven Series
The Coven is a series of young adult/fantasy/romance novels by Kevin N. It follows the life of Liv Knight, teenager who moves to Meadow Wood, Washington and finds out that she is the leader of the most powerful coven and witches, the Bonum Coven, and is a powerful witch herself. __TOC__ ''The Coven Callie adjusts to her new life in Meadow Wood and meets friends including Meredith Jackson, Jules Ashton, Chris Cloud, Anna, and Lucas Jackson. She also meets the Bonum Coven who gives her her active powers and she has to lead them since their last leader was killed. Chris and Callie build a relationship until she has to give it up because it is too complicated and has to cast a spell so that he won't be hurt. She tells her best friends about her magic life, as well. The Bonum Coven successfully takes out their big threat, Matthew Evans and Drake, a Surgo Witch as well as find out the killers of Callie's parents, Claire, and other people and bad doings. It was Matthew. Things calm down and they go back to their normals lives for a while---as normal as they can get. The Descendants Meadow Wood gets new residents, the powerful Surgo/Witch hybrids, Jeric and Alec who ordered a large group of Surgos to go to the Meadow Wood Celebration and kill people. The Bonum Coven fears that they cannot stop them because of their great powers, but the brothers can't stop them either. Chris and Callie revive their relationship. Slowly, however the brothers get closer to killing them and continue to try. Jeric, also begins to turn to his good self and becomes an ally of the coven. This is a betrayal of the pact he made with his brother however; if Jeric turned bad once again and killed with Alec, they would lock Alec's lover, Nina in a umbreakable chamber forever so she doesn't do any bad. Alec releases her from the chamber and she is ten times more powerful than the brothers. However, at the end, the Bonum Coven manage to defeat her and Callie realizes that she also has feelings for Jeric and Ethan. Characters, Lucas and Anna are told about the supernatural world (more of it) and Veronica, Nina, the brothers, Lucy, Barvner, Victoria Jackson, and other characters are introduced. The Eclipse According to ancient Prophesier, there will be a solar eclipse on the Bonum Coven's birthday which is on the same day. When there is no solar eclipse, their powers will be weakened, but when the eclipse happens, they will be even powerful and tap into unused or latent powers. Ian, Joshua, and Victor find this out, but they cannot tell the coven because Matthew will find out and use this to his advantage and kill them when they are weak. Meanwhile, the coven gets attacks from Matthew, Alec, Lucy, and Barvner as well as, they encounter werewolves who need their help to kill off a swarm of Surgos trying to kill of their clan and almost have. The Coven agrees to help them as long as they help them kill Matthew and Alec and their other problems. The Coven Books.jpg Callie Knight.jpg Callie Knightcopy.jpg Jeric.jpg Jericcopy.jpg Ethan Parker.jpg EthanParker3.jpg Amelia Smith.jpg Amelia Smith - Copy.jpg Kristen Clark.jpg Kristen Clark Copy.jpg Vince Reed.jpg Vince Reed - Copy.jpg Trivia *The Callie/Jeric/Ethan/Chris love rectangle begins at the end of second book, continues to the third and fourth book, goes to a Callie/Jeric/Ethan love triangle at the near end of the fourth book ends at the near end of fourth book, continuing the fifth and the six book with Callie going with Ethan and Jeric going with Meredith. *A significant Surgo has been killed in every book so far. 'The Coven' - Drake and Bryan 'The Descendants' - Veronica 'The Eclipse' - Marcus and Heather 'The Reincarnation''' - Chris Cloud